Love and Hate
by SinStar
Summary: When Kelly moves to Forks, the Cullens don't know how to react. There is something different about her, something not human, but she is not a vampire. What is she? Edward is determined to find out, even if it means exposing his whole family.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

No one really knows how the Nightstalkers came to be or where the legend of the "cat people" began. But like all mythical creatures, there was a time when they walked amongst the humans, out in the open, unafraid. That is, until the time known as the Great Raids. During the Great Raids, the humans began to fear the unknown – fear anyone that was different. And they turned on us, the same way they turned on all the other "night creatures." They hunted our kind, right along with the vampires, witches, werewolves and shape shifters, claiming we were a threat to their species. We were more powerful than they were, but they outnumbered us drastically. It was easy to see who would win the battle if it came down to a war.

And so began the age of secrecy. We weren't the only ones who fled the country, who went into hiding, but we did have the most success blending in with the human society. Even the vampires, most of whom were once human themselves, had more trouble blending in than we did. Mostly, this was due to the fact that, while they still resembled their former selves, their unnatural beauty stood out amongst the modest human beings. The werewolves, who spent the majority of their time in human form, had trouble coming up with excuses during the full moon to cover up their mysterious disappearances. And so, the nightstalkers were able to integrate with the humans, as long as we refrained from shape shifting into our animal forms.

I'd never really given much thought to my way of life. The way my family lived was the same way my ancestors had lived for centuries before us. I knew we were different, but that's just what it meant to be a nightstalker. For centuries, we had to live in secret – to hide our true forms from the humans – and eventually the secret caught up with us. Over time, we lost the ability to transform into our more animalistic forms at all, but we didn't lose everything. We may not be able to shape shift anymore – er, well, at least, most of us couldn't – but we still had other abilities unique to our kind. We were fast – abnormally fast. We could run up to 200 miles per hours for several hours without tiring. We could hear for miles in any direction, see farther than any human, smell fourteen times better than any human, and regenerate five times faster than any human. We were faster. We were fiercer. We were superior.

And yet we hide. Our numbers had been greatly decreased during the Great Raids of our ancestors. We were feared because of what we are. Feared because of the power we possess. And they were right to fear us. After all, it is the human's flesh and blood that keeps us alive. It's not like we _want _to be monsters. At least, _I _don't want to be a monster. But feeding is a necessity. Without their blood, we would cease to exist at all. And so the elders made a decision that changed the way we live forever. We went into hiding, trying to blend in with the humans, only taking what we needed to survive. But once every 3 months, we still have to kill – to feed. And that's when people go missing.

There were many of my kind who believe that we are gods. They believe we should not be forced to hide our true nature from the humans. The humans are weak, they say. The humans are no more than a food source, a plague, sucking away the world's resources, some argue. And the more I hear these ideas, the more I fear for their species. The humans are not that much different than our kind. Sure, they are slower, not quite as advanced as we are. But they have something our kind lacks. The humans base their relationships on more than convenience. They form bonds out of love. Nightstalkers stay with the colony because that is the way it has always been. But when your society is based on laws and rules that govern your every choice, every thought, every decision, how can you ever know if what you feel is real. My parents married because their parents told them it was the right thing to do – to keep the bloodlines pure. I was a product of careful planning, not choice. Not love. I refuse to follow down that same path. My life WILL have meaning.

That's how I ended up here, on this plane, headed to someplace far away. I couldn't live the way my ancestors lived. I could never grasp the mentality of my leaders. They claim that humans are not worth saving or mourning over. Their lives were insignificant, I was told over and over. But they were wrong. See, there was more motivation to keeping the bloodlines pure than just convenience. Only those born of a pure blood possessed the special abilities that had become so rare in our kind since the intermingling of our species with the humans. I was one of a select few who carried on the pure nightstalker genes. My special ability manifested itself in an ability to read a creature's soul. I could see someone's best and worst character traits, their likes and dislikes and their true aura. I could instantly tell if a creature was innately good or evil with just one glance. The humans were not much different than our own kind. Sure, there were those humans who gave the rest of them a bad reputation. There were the murderers, the thieves, the liars. But there were also good humans. There were ones who were just trying to help others. There were ones who really cared about the world and about each other. And despite what my fellow nightstalkers might think, these humans – the innately good ones – were beautiful in their own way. Yet, just like with the humans, there were both innately evil and good kinds in our own species. And the ones promoting re-exposure and disinterest in the humans were mostly the ones out for themselves. They were the ones out for power and dominance, which is why I could never believe what they might say about the human race.

Just when I had almost completely given up hope for the future, I had heard talk of a vampire clan in Washington who had learned to live amongst the people without feeding on them. They had discovered a way to survive off of animal blood instead of human blood. This news had given me hope. It had shown me that maybe there was an alternative to the way my people lived. And so, even though my kind had been warned of the dangers of vampires and had declared them mortal enemies, I had to find out for myself. I had to go to Washington and see if there was a way for _me _to survive without feeding on humans… even if it ended up costing me my life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Alone**

Forks, Washington. My new… _home._ Just the thought left a bitter taste in my mouth. It wasn't quite what I expected, but, then again, there wasn't much to expect. I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I'd decided to make the move from sunny Florida to dreary Washington. I just knew I had to get away. I had to find a way out, no matter what the choice might cost me.

So here I was, surrounded by foreign land and alien sights. Everywhere I looked, I was surrounded by a sea of green. Green moss. Green leaves. Green grass. Even the gravel roads were covered by this strange infestation of plant-life. It was like I had been relocated to the one place on Earth that would look and feel the least like my former home in Florida.

And I was alone, which in and of its own right, was a major adjustment. Coming here meant leaving everything I had ever known behind me. It meant abandoning my family – my _species_ – in Florida. But when looking at my other options, the choice had been an easy one to make. Stay and be a monster – a murderer. Or leave and try to find a different way to survive. In the end, I didn't really feel like I was giving anything up. At least not yet. In a few months, when I had to feed again, I might be saying something completely different.

Tomorrow was a day I was not looking forward to. I had always had a hard time fitting in with the humans. They didn't necessarily know I was different, but on some subconscious level, they could tell I didn't belong. They were right to fear my kind. After all, we fed on their kind to survive. Their blood was the same blood that ran through my veins – the same blood that kept me from submitting completely to the animal within. I was worried I wouldn't be able to blend in with the other students at Forks High School. I already felt like I stood out among the citizens of this homely town – and I did. Most of these people had been born in Forks and had lived here their entire lives. And here I was, an outsider, trying to blend in. Not to mention, I was probably the only high school student at the school who had her own apartment without any form of adult supervision. The only emancipated minor in the small, rural town.

I was glad I had planned ahead and had the car dealership in Florida contact their Washington affiliate and ask them to deliver my new Lexus to the airport, so that I could drive my own car home. I had been sent my copy of the keys and had signed all the necessary contracts, legally making the shiny black Lexus standing out in the Portland Airport parking lot officially mine. I had also made sure that my new apartment had been fully furnished, hiring an interior decorator to make sure everything was set up and ready for my first night, since I was postponing the move until the last possible second, right before the start of the second semester. I quickly grabbed my two large suitcases, loading them swiftly into my trunk and starting the hour long drive to my apartment, which was strategically located 20 minutes off campus, away from the unsuspecting public and within close proximity of the wildlife that was to become my new diet.

I hit the outer limits of Forks County just around 3:00 p.m. _Perfect timing, _I thought, sarcastically, as I slowed my pace to the unbearably slow speed limit of the lightly-populated town. At the rate I was going, I was going to drive right past the high school at the exact moment the student body was being released from the only legal form of slavery left – a sort of mandatory purgatory – high school.

At precisely 3:15 p.m., I found myself driving by the only high school within a 30-mile radius, Forks High. As I passed, my eyes skimmed over my future classmates, searching the crowd for any sign of the Cullen vampires I had come in search of. In the far left corner of the parking lot, leaning against a shiny, silver Volvo, my eyes caught those of one of the very vampires I had been searching for. His eyes were not what I expected. Every other vampire I had ever met had glared at me with blood-red, almost crimson, eyes. The boy leaning casually against his car, watching me with a frustrated expression on his handsome face, had amber-tinted irises. He was not smiling, but he was still one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. "Cullen," I whispered lowly to myself, gazing at him as I passed. Apparently, my whispered word wasn't low enough, however, to escape the highly-sensitized ears of the immortal being because I saw his face grow puzzled and slightly miffed before I drove out of sight. I finished the hour-long trek to my new apartment shortly after my brief encounter, quickly unloading my car and officially moving into my new home.

Trying to push the thought of his tortured eyes from my mind, I settled in for my first night in Forks, transforming my once-sterile apartment into a slightly-lived in residence. Pieces of my past were spread out across the rooms, reminding me of who and what I was. I did not have any pictures of friends or family from the colony because I had never really gotten too close to anyone there. In fact, even among my own kind, I was considered an outsider – a freak. I had never fit in properly with the colony, partially because I did not believe in their laws, refusing to follow a number of them and partially because I was considered elite and pure due to my bloodlines. I was among only a handful of nightstalkers in my generation who carried with them the gift, with that number drastically decreasing with every new generation. And that had set me apart since birth. Everyone had simply assumed I would carry on the tradition of marrying and reproducing with another pure-bred nightstalker, much like myself. Hence, I had only been allowed to socialize and fraternize with other purebreds. The other nightstalkers, who had been a product of a human-nightstalker relationship at some point in their family's history, were off-limits. So even among my own kind, I was forbidden from living freely and making my own choices. It was too much. And the other nightstalkers hated me for the special treatment I received. So, as you can see, leaving Florida had not been terribly difficult for me since I had never formed any type of lasting bonds in my old colony. In essence, I had always been alone, preparing for this very moment when I would be able to live my life the way I saw fit. This had always been my destiny, in some twisted version of fate, and tomorrow would be the first day of my new, independent life.

***

Walking into that school the next morning was one of the most frightening things I had ever had to do, knowing that by doing this, I was turning my back on my own kind and stepping into the unknown – facing a world of mystery and possibility. I was terrified, afraid of failure. If I failed, there was no turning back. I had no home to run back to – no family to rely on. If I failed, I risked my entire future. Yet, an equal part of me was excited to be going off on my own. I didn't know what this world would hold for me – didn't know if by holding back for so long, I had been missing out on the opportunity to truly live. The human world was as mysterious for me as it was frightening. And since it was in the feline nature to be curious, I could help but stare in wonder at what stood before me.

Part of me knew that if I was too scared to make this move, if I refused to face my fear head-on, I would cease to _**have**_a future. I would still be living with the colony back in Florida, living under their governing control. I would still be miserable and always wondering what _could _have been, what could have happened if I left. At least now I would never have to wonder what could have been. I was living my life, my way. I didn't have anyone telling me what to do or how to act. I didn't have anyone dictating how my days should be spent, who I could and could not talk to, how a true purebred nightstalker was supposed to act. I was my own boss. And that felt better than anything I could have ever experienced back at the colony. In Forks, I had the chance to become more than just the blood-thirsty monster I had been born. This was my last chance – my _**only **_chance.

And so with that thought sending strength to the rest of my body, I walked confidently into the building that held my entire future. Yet, as I walked from the office after receiving my schedule for the rest of the year, I couldn't help but feel self-conscious as I noticed how everybody – and I mean _everybody – _was staring at me with wide eyes and gaping mouths as I made my way through the crowded halls. My brows creased in confusion, wondering why everyone was so fascinated by me. As I studied the rest of the student body, I realized I was the only one without a heavy parka protecting me from the bitter cold of the outside snow, and I also noticed I was the only one wearing a dress – even if it was a casual cotton dress – in the entire building. Talk about standing out. _Way to go, Kels, _I thought to myself. _Great way to blend in with the humans._ It wasn't like I needed a coat in this weather. A cat's body temperature, on average, rests between 101 and 102.2 degrees Fahrenheit, and since my blood was composed of 15% feline blood, my body temperature only averaged slightly lower than the normal cat. Still, I would have to remember to pick one up on my way home so that I would have an easier time blending in.

Like my old school in Orlando, we had advisory first thing in the morning. My advisory teacher was Mr. Lincoln, a young, carefree teacher fresh out of college. He, apparently, was the school speech and debate teacher, though he didn't look much like a debater to me. From first appearances, he didn't look like he could stand up to anyone, much less teach students to argue effectively. However, the closer I looked at his aura, I could see a hidden determination. He was extremely strong-minded and intelligent. Okay, maybe I _had _misjudged him a little. Advisory was over five minutes later, which led me to believe the whole class was unnecessary to begin with. What was the point of sitting in a class for five minutes, which was barely long enough for the teacher to call role, before we were dismissed?

My first two classes went by uneventfully. My first period was history with Mr. Johnson. I walked into class, handed him the transfer slip telling him to add me to his roster, and then I sat down at an empty table next to the shy, but extremely intelligent girl named Angela Weber. Her aura shone brightly, revealing her as one of those innately good humans I had seen so few of in my lifetime. She was quiet and reserved, but very friendly, too. When I sat down, she immediately introduced herself, offering me a welcoming smile in the process. She explained to me that before the winter break, Mr. Johnson had split everybody into groups to work on a project, and then she asked me if I wanted to join her group. I agreed, and we spent the rest of the period doing research on the country of Tanzania for a presentation we would have to give in a week.

My second period was Computer Science with Mr. Brinkman, which I could already tell was going to bore me. I'm not saying I was a computer genius or anything, but I knew my way around the keyboard fairly well. And even coming into the class halfway through the semester, I didn't get lost once during the entire hour-long lecture. In fact, I had finished the entire lesson before the teacher had even gotten three steps into it. So I spent the remainder of the class lost in thought and pretending to pay attention as the monotonous, dull man led the class through the lesson slower than I ever imagined possible.

Luckily, I found out that Angela was also in my third class, Physics with Mrs. Hartman. When she saw me enter the room, she quickly waved me over to her table in the back, where she was sitting with two of her friends. The girl on the right had long, dark curls running down to the middle of her back. She had her bangs swept to the side, and she smiled brightly at me as I made my way to the open seat at their table. The other girl, sitting on Angela's left, had long, platinum blond hair with straight, even bangs cutting across her forehead. It was obvious she wanted nothing to do with me, but she still managed to give me a small smile when I sat down. The brunette, I found out, was named Jessica Stanley while the blond was named Lauren Mallory. It was easy to see that both Jessica and Lauren saw me as a tool to gain even more popularity than they already had, but I really didn't care what their motives were. I had noticed that most humans were after personal-gain, and I had gotten used to everyone having an ulterior motive. I just learned to live with it and made sure I never fell victim to the human's petty games. Jessica wouldn't be a problem. She wasn't exactly the brightest girl in the school, and she really just wanted to be popular. Lauren, on the other hand, I could see had a darker side to her. She could be downright cruel if she wanted to be. I would have to make sure that I stayed out of her way and didn't give her a reason to turn on me. I did _not_ need to start a war with the school's queen bee if I could help it.

Finally, the bell rang for fourth period, one of the two classes I had been looking forward to all day. I had drama with Mr. Peterson right before lunch, and I couldn't have been happier. Acting was one of my favorite pastimes in Orlando. I had been in every play at my old high school, and I had loved every minute of it. It's not that I necessarily liked being in the spotlight, but I liked the idea of escaping from reality for a while, pretending to be someone completely different – someone completely normal, with human problems – for a few moments in time. When I stepped into the drama room, however, the only person I found in the room was the assistant director, Mrs. Warner. She told me the entire class had left on a fieldtrip during second period and wouldn't be returning until lunch. She told me I was welcome to stay in the drama room if I wanted or I could head over to the library for the remainder of the period. I decided to head over to the library and do some more research for my project with Angela in history. Before I knew, the lunch bell was ringing, and I was nervously making my way to the cafeteria, wondering if I would have to eat alone or if I would find someone to sit with. I didn't have to wonder long because I ran into Angela and Jessica on my way to lunch, and they invited me to sit with them.

After we had gotten our food, I sat down next to my new friends, listening quietly to their conversations while everyone caught each other up on their winter vacations. It wasn't long before our entire table was full, and I was thrust into the spotlight when Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley, the schools top jocks, started asking me all kinds of questions, like where I moved from and what it was like living by myself without my parents.

That was when I saw them for the first time. They walked into the cafeteria as a group, strutting across the floor as if they owned the place. Each one of them was shockingly gorgeous, and I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from them no matter how wrong I knew it was to stare.

As I continued to watch, entranced by the five breath-taking beauties laughing and joking across the cafeteria from my current perch beside my newest acquaintances, I realized that my people had gotten it wrong all along. The legends – or rather, the warnings – my people had passed down for centuries were nothing more than complex lies used to keep us isolated and living in fear of the unknown. These were not the bloodthirsty, ferocious killers the elders had deemed dangerous and forbidden. These creatures were not much different than my own colony. They were civilized and well-practiced in the art of self-control. They were skilled at playing their roles as normal human teenagers, as they were able to blend in inconspicuously with the humans. No one gave them a second glance. No one treated them as anything other than human. Not a single human questioned the fact that they belonged here. The only indicator that they were different – that there was anything off about the Cullens – was their inhuman beauty and pale white skin. Yet, even that wasn't enough to raise suspicions. These supernatural beings simply went about their way, carefree and unbothered by the close proximity of the very animals that, according to legend, were their source of life – their prey.

And the legends got something else wrong, too. These vampires were not soulless monsters who felt no guilt or remorse. In fact, four out of the five siblings had the most beautiful souls I had ever seen. The only exception to this was the blonde female, who I was informed by Jessica was named Rosalie. Her soul reminded me more of the petty humans that surrounded me now than an extraordinary being. Everything I had been taught about vampires had been untrue. They were more comparatively our equals than I could have ever imagined. And they were fascinating. I couldn't tear my eyes away from their glowing auras.

The short, pixie-like, black-haired female, Alice's, soul was so light and carefree, seeming to dance around her physical being with an unusual grace. I could easily see how quick she was to love and how fiercely protective she was of the people she was close to – especially the blonde male, Jasper. She was also extremely optimistic and empathetic. And she was powerful, which gave her an underlying sense of confidence. She was one of the few vampires who had been blessed with more than just immortality when she'd been turned. She had the ability to see the future before it happened, a gift that she and her family put a great deal of emphasis on. They relied on this extra sense to keep them safe from harm. I could also see that Alice's greatest passion was fashion and shopping. Anything having to do with make-overs and fashion design, and she was automatically entranced.

Jasper, the tall, slightly-standoffish blond male, who was sitting close beside Alice, had an equally beautiful soul, only with more of a dark, tortured past to taint the color to a slightly muddier tint. I was curious as to what had happened in the early years of his transformation that had left him filled with shame and regret, and an emptiness that would probably never be filled entirely. Jasper, was, in many ways, Alice's complete opposite. Whereas Alice was quick to love and carefree, Jasper was overly-cautious and had a much harder time letting people in and forming lasting bonds with others. Alice, of course, was the exception. The love was easy to see flowing between them. Their souls were united as one, illustrating the intense connection between the lovers. Jasper was serious to counteract Alice's folly. Alice was fairly easy-going while Jasper was intensely passionate. But they had enough in common to solidify the bond, as well. They were both loyal to the ones they loved and immensely protective. And they were both quite clever, always able to think quickly in an intense situation. And Jasper, like Alice, was quite gifted as well. Jasper was able to manipulate emotions, which would explain why he was so in-control and centered all the time. He had to be in order to deal with the constant flurry of emotions always affecting him. Jasper's hobbies, however, were harder to decipher than Alice's. What little I could interpret led me to believe that Jasper enjoyed challenging his mind, increasing his intellect and knowledge of the world around him.

Across from Jasper sat Emmett, the well-muscled, brawny male with short, curly brown hair and an innocent face, whose soul was as light and airy as Alice's, but with more of a competitive undertone to it. Emmett was the adventurous one in the family. He was always the first to accept a challenge, eager to prove himself to anybody who would listen. He was very easy-going and fun-loving, but he was also a little impulsive at times. He was too quick to act, not thinking a situation through completely before deciding on the best course of action. He was extremely forward and blunt, not afraid to speak his mind no matter what might be running through it at any given time. He was the joker of the family – that much was easy to see with the way his aura bounced mischievously around his body, looking for the perfect moment to strike. He enjoyed laughter, and he rarely took anything too seriously, choosing instead, to try to find the best way to turn any situation into a joke. His soul bounced with the innocence of a child, making him seem younger than his age belied. But where he was foolishly unpredictable and quick-to-act, he was equally as loyal, always willing to do whatever he could to ensure the safety of the people in his life. His hobbies even matched his soul perfectly. He loved competition of any kind, especially when it involved any type of outdoor sport and physical ability. And when it came to bets, Emmett could never turn one down, always eager to beat someone at their own game.

Next to Emmett sat Rosalie, the most beautiful physical appearance, but the darkest aura of the table. Whereas the rest of the family was fairly selfless and light-hearted, Rosalie was extremely self-centered and took things too personally, even when they had nothing to do with her. She was egotistical and quite judgmental, always quick to jump to conclusion before she had all the facts. Not to mention, she was excessively shallow, caring more about how much people admired her and fawned over her than anything else. But with the bad, there were also some good qualities that worked to counteract her conceited mind. She was fiercely loyal to the ones she loved, willing to fight beside her family in any battle they might be faced with, no matter how opposed she might be to the reason behind the confrontation. She was also quite protective over the few people who were able to get past her walls and work their way into her heart. And she was quite confident in the ones she cares for, believing in them even when they might not believe in themselves and willing them strength when they feel like giving up. She was a strong supporter of her family, desperate to keep them together and to maintain the bond they share. And despite the fact that she was so self-conscious and always had to be immaculately perfect, her biggest passion was, ironically, automobile maintenance.

But it was the last one who stole my breath away. The bronze-haired, flawless male I had seen on my first day in Forks. The youngest of the group, the boy named Edward, had the most amazingly beautiful soul I had ever seen in my entire existence. His soul sparkled like a diamond being hit by a million individual rays of sunlight, casting a glow over the entire student body. It was almost blinding to watch, and yet, I couldn't force my eyes away from the spectacular sight. Edward's soul was the image of a thousand different contradictions, rolled into one otherworldly being. He was independent, but severely over-protective when it came to his most inner-most circle. He had a huge capacity to love, even if he rarely let himself feel more than friendship and fondness for the people around him. He was good-hearted and moral, even though he was tortured by the guilt and willful yearning to not be the monster he believed his kind to be. He was unbearably honest, hating the life he had been forced into that created the necessity for him to become a skilled liar. Yet, at the same time, he was mysterious and secretive. He enjoyed his privacy, the security of knowing his thoughts were his own, even if he could not offer the same to the people around him. Edward, like his brother, Jasper, and sister, Alice, was also blessed with an extraordinary gift. He was able to read the most intimate thoughts passing through anyone's mind at any given time. I felt myself suddenly praising whatever god that had blessed my family's lineage with our miraculous immunity to all mental abilities. As I continued to openly stare at him, even more facets of his soul were being revealed to me with every passing second. I could see that, like every other member of his family, he was infinitely loyal to his loved ones. He was loving to those who were able to break through his hardened barriers. He was family-oriented and a true old-fashioned gentleman, which, especially in present society, was a rarity in and of itself. He was creative and intelligent, always finding new ways to express himself and expanding his understanding of the world. He was strong-willed and determined. Whenever he set his mind to something, he would stop at nothing to accomplish his goals. But the sight that touched me the most and tore me apart at the same time was the extreme loneliness that emanated from his soul like a lost ship searching for any sign of the rescuing light of the lighthouse to renew his sense of hope. He was so lonely, and yet, he was so eager to push everyone away in an attempt to protect himself from being hurt. He kept everyone, aside from his family, at a distance in a desperate attempt to keep himself from feeling the sting of regret and the unbearable pain of a broken heart. The strangest urge washed over me as I was suddenly willing to do anything to comfort this creature, even if it were only to relieve the pain for a second. I wanted to take him into my arms and hold him while he confided his secrets in me. I wanted him to trust me enough to TELL me his secrets. I wanted to be worthy enough to stand in his presence.

But I couldn't do any of that. He was my enemy simply for being what he was – a vampire. I couldn't let my emotions get carried away, no matter how beautiful his soul might seem to be. He was still a vampire, a killer. It had been ingrained in my brain to fear his kind, and so I could never let my guard down around them. I must always be alert whenever they were around. I could never lose sight of the fact that he was dangerous, no matter how much my heart might argue with my mind. He was a born hunter. And if I wasn't careful, I might become his next victim. And it was with a heavy heart that I walked out of the cafeteria that day, wondering how I was ever going to get close to the Cullens without giving up all my secrets. How was I going to learn their secret of survival while maintaining a distance? From the looks of things, I had my work cut out for me. So much for this being easy.

I made a quick stop at the restroom to collect my thoughts before making the journey to my fifth period English class with Ms. Martinez. When I stepped foot into the classroom, however, my eyes were immediately drawn to the only open seat in the entire classroom – next to none other than _the _Edward Cullen.


End file.
